For Murder
by sweet tootsie roll
Summary: I never considered going to live with John. Even on the day I met the man... I knew he was a foul, loathsome person who cared for nobody other then himself. That was until I found out my parents were on Americas Most Wanted... for murder.
1. Prologue

Summary:

I never considered going to live with John. Even on the day I met the man... I knew he was a foul, loathsome person who cared for nobody other then himself. That was until I found out my parents were on Americas Most Wanted... for murder

**For Murder**

Prologue 

I was all packed, saying goodbye to 1875 Wood broker Ave., the place I was formally able to call my home. I was sitting in the car when I heard Sally calling.

"Katie, please don't go so soon, you haven't gotten a chance to say goodbye to Freddy, he's going to be mighty upset if you leave and didn't even think about saying goodbye. You know how much he likes you Katie; he doesn't want you to leave."

"I know, but I can't just sit and wait for him to get home. John wants to leaveing soon, and unless Freddy comes home in the next 5 minutes I doubt I will ever get the chance to say goodbye."

* * *

Nearby Freddy sat broken-hearted in his tree house, broken-hearted because the love of his life was leaving. His first real friend, his best friend, was leaving him for good. He sat in the tree-house contemplating a way to make her stay. In his mind he thought, 'maybe if I go out there crying, it might hit her how i really feel about her and make her stay.' If only he really thought it would work. Although begging wasn't something Freddy wanted to come to... if circumstances called for it, he would by all means beg her to stay.

* * *

"Kate, are you finished packing yet?"

Katie thought for a minute. 'Maybe if I lie it will give Freddy some time to make it back.' So she hastily called out.

"No John, I still have to pack my jewelry. It's the only thing I have left of mom, I have to take it."

She was really getting worried; but she knew Freddy wouldn't miss her leaving even if they weren't on the best of terms. That would be like he was ripping out her heart and throwing it on the ground...then turning around and walking away. He found out about her parents, and he freaked out. He told Katie she was going to end up like them, running for her life. To bad he didn't know how right he was.

"Sally, where's your brother? He has to get here soon, I can't leave without saying goodbye, but it looks like I'm going to have to. John is waiting for me to "finish" packing my jewelry, which is already packed AND in the car. I hope he doesn't notice."

"Hi Katie,"

* * *

The moment I heard his voice, I turned around and ran towards him. Once I reached him I had him in something a professional wrestler would call a death-grip. I didn't ever want to let go of him. I was going to miss him so much, moving from a small town in Vermont all the way to the state of Washington. At the time, I didn't realize how far away that actually would be.

* * *

Please review! Greatly appreciate it!

A special thanks to David for reading over the story and picking out all the errors!

"For Murder" is created by my friend Erica and I agreed to help her out. So the story from now own will have both of our ideas in it. Thanks for reading! And please review! If any one has ANY ideas on how to continue the story Erica and I will greatly appreciate it and you never know… we might add it in the story! Stay tuned for chapter one:)


	2. Chapter 1

All the characters belong to US!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Whatever happens, happens

It's been five years since I've been to Vermont, a long time huh? No? Well it feels like eternity for me. I can still remember the day I left... it was the worst day of my life. Right before John wanted to leave is when Freddie came to say goodbye. He could have come earlier, but NO, that just wouldn't be Freddy. The boy who has been on my mind every day for the past eight years! I don't know how I left him behind. He was 5' 6" with raven black hair, beautiful green eyes, and I left him with nothing more then a hug.

I wanted to tell him I loved him and that he was my world, but to a sixteen-year-old boy that just would have seemed stupid. He came from behind his house; Sally and I should have guessed he was in that stupid tree house of his, I could have spent a little more time with him if I would have been a little smarter. He came out and said two very simple words. Two words that normally just let one know a new person is in their presence but when he said those two words... you would have thought I died and went to heaven and came back again.

I was so ecstatic to be able to say goodbye, but I have no idea why. If I knew how much those words would hurt me in the end... I would have never said them. After I said those words, that I refuse to ever say again, Freddy proceeded to tell me that he would miss me, but that this was for the better. It almost seemed like he wanted me gone.

"Katie, you know I'm going to miss you, probably more then life itself, but you just can't be here. It's not safe. For you. For me. For anyone."

"What are you talking about? Of course it's safe for me to be here! The only reason I'm leaving is because apparently the government thinks it be better if I live with John, so he can _watch_ over me and keep me from getting into trouble."

"You don't get it do you Kate? This is all just one big game to you. Well I hope this is a reality check for you. If you don't already know this... YOUR PARENTS ARE MASS MURDERS KATIE! YOU BEING HERE IS NOT SAFE FOR ANY OF US!"

And this is the part that really got me upset, because he yelled it at me. Actually, he didn't just yell that at me, he screamed it. As loud as he could, so that everybody could hear. He yelled in the middle of our street with all our neighbors around

I was stunned, I couldn't believe he had the nerve to say that, and right in my face too! How would he feel if someone said that about HIS parents! I realize that this was sudden news to him, but what did he think was going through my mind. I've had to deal with the newspaper headlines, "Couple of Death Strikes Again." Or turning on the TV and hearing "Another murder by the Couple of Death... more information tonight at 9." He gets to turn on the TV and hear "Another amazing discovery made by Dr. Phoenix up next, so stay tuned!" I wish I was that graced.

"Fr-Freddy…its safe here Freddy, they wouldn't come and hurt me. They couldn't. They wouldn't hurt you either Freddy. Before all this…you…you were apart of our family. They loved you like they lov-"

"Kate, they have MURDERED over almost thirty people so far! How can you say that it's safe here? How do you know that we aren't the next ones their list? You've gotta get out of here... John's ready... goodbye Katie"

* * *

Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Another thanks to David for finding errors and making the story better! And thanks to Erica for making the story come alive with our ideas. :-)

Again… if you have any ideas don't be shy! Please share your ideas.


End file.
